


That Would Be Enough

by rhysands_highlady



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon Rewrite, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: Aloy finally found a way to defeat HADES and returns to Meridian, Nil at her side, to finish things once and for all.
Relationships: Aloy/Avad (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Aloy/Nil (Horizon: Zero Dawn), Avad/Nil (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. Somebody That I Used to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So... I finished HZD a week ago and immediately started writing this fic. I didn’t intend for it to get as long as it has but it will have an undisclosed number of chapters (undisclosed bc I don’t even know yet). Note that this is a sort of loose continuation of ‘Farewell, unless...?’, but really all you need to know is that Aloy declines Nil’s duel and they’ve been travelling together for a While since then. Also I want to make it very clear that the endgame is a polyamorous relationship between Aloy, Avad, and Nil. If you don’t want or need that in your life you’re more than welcome to leave. For my fellow OT3 shippers, enjoy.
> 
> ALSO thank you to @kittleskittle for letting me use ‘Sahad’ as Nil’s true name 🥺
> 
> ALSO the fic rating will go up next chapter 👀

Aloy tried not to think about how this might be the last time she walked through the gates of the Palace. Nil walked beside her, alert as always, but something in him was more tense than usual. She still knew hardly anything about his past despite them travelling together for months now. She did know of his prison sentence, which Avad had given him. If she was honest, it seemed light… she wasn’t sure what to make of that, not having known any other former soldiers. 

Nil placed a hand on her lower back as they ascended the steps to the balcony on which the throne sat. His touch was steadying, her mind was racing and her anxiety threatened to swallow her whole. Their relationship had changed so drastically since she’d declined his duel and she was glad. 

Aloy could hear Avad speaking with Blameless Marad as they approached. They rounded the corner and something in her twisted at the sight of Avad, sitting relaxed on his throne. 

Upon catching sight of her, he stood, a smile beginning to bloom on his face, though it faltered when he noticed Nil. Aloy resisted the urge to look between them as Nil’s arm wrapped more protectively around her waist. 

“Aloy, what brings you to Meridian?” Avad said, focusing back in on her, his smile returning. She felt slightly guilty for how her reply was going to affect his mood. 

“A threat,” Aloy said. Sure enough, any hints of a smile faded from the king’s face. “Helis commands a legion of fanatics he calls the Eclipse. They will attack soon from the west… with an army of war machines—but that’s not the worst of it.” Her voice faltered a bit and Nil squeezed her waist soothingly. She thought Avad glanced down at the movement and narrowed his eyes, but it was so brief that she couldn’t be sure. 

“They’ll bring a… mind with them,” Aloy continued. “God, demon, machine. Whatever you want to call it.” She didn’t like the way Avad frowned deeper with every word, but she couldn’t blame him. “It’s called HADES, and it doesn’t want Meridian at all.” Avad looked confused for a moment. “It wants the Spire. And if it gets there…” She shivered, and Nil’s thumb stoked her bare waist. She glanced sidelong at him before continuing. “It will send out a call, waking more ancient machines. More than we could ever defeat. All will be lost.” Her last words were quiet. She gazed off into the distance, biting her lip. 

“We can’t let that happen,” Nil finished for her. His voice had an edge to it that wasn’t just determination. 

Aloy looked up at him and found his eyes locked with the king’s again, his face stoic. His grey gaze shifted down to her and he gave her what she’d learned was his reassuring smile, though from anyone else meant something very different.

“I’m trying to understand,” Avad said, “but—my responsibility lies with Meridian.” 

Aloy fought the huff she nearly let out. “Meridian isn’t the target, Avad. You have to defend the Spire.” She hoped her face showed how desperate the situation was. 

Blameless Marad, who had been awfully silent throughout this whole thing, spoke up, “Perhaps the Vanguard, Your Radiance.” 

“Yes, send them to the Spire,” Avad agreed, turning towards his advisor slightly. “Erend knows Aloy. He won’t question it.” Aloy perked up a bit at the mention of her friend. It had been too long since she’d visited the city. 

“You should have the city guard defend the western ridge,” Nil cut in. “They can be seen to protect Meridian and the Alight from there.” Marad hesitated, but Avad nodded, and he turned to handle the arrangements.

The three that remained stood in a somewhat awkward silence before Aloy broke it by blurting out, “This is Nil.” Avad’s eyes narrowed as he and Nil shared yet another look. She realised that they probably knew each other beyond the sentencing… perhaps intimately. She wasn’t sure how to feel about it. 

Avad opened his mouth, but closed it… only nodding in response. Silence fell again and Avad’s eyes rested on Aloy. 

“Aloy, allow me to apologise for my behaviour before,” the Sun-King said. “After everything that happened with Ersa, I was… confused.” His words sounded slightly forced. Perhaps because Nil was here? He couldn’t be jealous, could he? She brushed aside that thought. 

“If we’re to fight together on the brink of life and death, I'd prefer to do so with your forgiveness,” Avad said. The way he spoke of life and death reminded her oddly of her lover. 

“There’s… nothing left to forgive…” Aloy said, sharing a long look with the kind man she had often considered returning to. 

“Good then. I’m glad that’s behind us,” Avad said, looking relieved but sounding like he regretted that they had put it behind them. Her mind was spinning with the contradictions. 

He proceeded to ask her more about their enemies and she gladly filled him in, leaving some details out. She paced a little as she spoke, and Nil leaned against the railing, his eyes trailing her every move with a small glint in them. 

Avad grew more and more troubled as she spoke, and he often glanced behind her as if to check that Nil believed her as well. She understood, everything had once seemed so foreign to her as well. 

When she had finished, Avad stepped towards her and took her hands. “We’re going to defeat this… this HADES, Aloy.” His hands shook slightly as he squeezed her own with a nervous smile on his face. She could only hope he was right. 

She gazed into his warm, brown eyes and saw what she knew to be longing, longing so deep it pinched her heart. She stepped away, dropping his hands. 

“You should talk more with Blameless Marad. He’s better at preparations and explanations than I,” Avad said. “And I’m sure he’ll have arranged quarters for you and your… companion.” 

Aloy nodded and turned to beckon Nil to come with her. 

“I’ll be just a minute, little huntress,” Nil said, his eyes sliding from where they’d been watching the king to her face. Aloy didn’t let herself frown as she nodded to him and started down the steps.

She was hardly ten paces away when she heard Avad speak, his voice heartbreakingly soft. “Sahad…” 

Aloy stopped in her tracks and silently moved closer so she could hear them better. Avad took a few steps, likely towards Nil. She knew it was him by the sounds on his clothing and the fall of his feet. 

Avad started and stopped questions over and over until he settled on: “Why didn’t you return?” Aloy wished she could see their faces. She wasn’t the best at reading people, but it would’ve been better than nothing. 

“I was ashamed, and unwell,” Nil—Sahad?—replied, his voice rough. 

“But you’re alright now?”

Nil paused before responding this time. “I’m getting there. With help from my…from Aloy.” There was a smile to his voice, and it made her heart sing. 

“I see… so are you—“

“Yes,” Nil said before Avad finished his question. 

“Right… do you—“

“Yes.” It was like he knew exactly the questions Avad would ask. 

“And you, Avad?” Nil sounded slightly put off. 

“What about me?” the Sun-King asked, sounding defensive. 

“I see the way you look at her, your Radiance,” Nil said, and Aloy’s heart stopped. “Only a fool would be unable to notice how deeply you adore her. And I understand, of course. She’s clever and fiery and beautiful.” Aloy felt heat creep onto her cheeks. 

“You’re being ridiculous, Sahad—“

“Call me Nil, please,” Nil said, his voice strained. “Too many… memories.” Aloy frowned, wishing she knew more about said memories. 

“My apologies, but you’re still being ridiculous,” Avad said.

“No, no, I don’t think I am.” They were silent again. “For what it’s worth… I only know that’s the way you look at people you love because you used to look at me like that. And you claimed to love me.”

“Nil…” And then there were no words again, but there was rustling and other noises that made Aloy realise they were kissing. She blinked, and suddenly wished she wasn’t simply eavesdropping because, well, she wanted to watch. 

Goddess damn her, the world could be ending within days, hours, and she was thinking about interpersonal relationships. 

When she heard heavy breathing, she knew they had pulled away. Aloy swallowed. 

“I should go,” Nil murmured, almost quiet enough that Aloy couldn’t hear. Shit. 

She started quickly down the steps, but turned back when she heard a soft chuckle. Nil was only a few paces behind her, looking both amused and guarded. 

“I knew you were there the whole time, huntress,” Nil said as he neared her. She didn’t need to ask him how, she was just annoyed that she had failed at being sneaky around him yet again. 

He fell into step beside her. His cheeks were slightly flushed. “I suppose I should clear some things up. Avad and I were… I suppose lovers, but we were quite young, and I… joined Jiran’s army soon after he confessed how he felt about me. It terrified me to no end.”

This did not surprise her. They didn’t discuss their feelings much because Aloy knew it made Nil uncomfortable...she did love him, though she wasn’t sure he knew that. They knew where they stood with each other—side by side or back to back, for as long as they survived this cruel world. That was enough for them. Sex and other forms of intimacy were happy accidents that came along to solidify the bond they had shared since Devil’s Thirst. 

“But you still care for him, after everything,” Aloy stated. She didn’t use the word ‘love’ because she knew Nil avoided that word like the plague no matter if he felt it or not. 

It wasn’t a question, but Nil breathed, “Yes.” She had only heard the raw emotion with which he spoke a few times. 

The first time was after she had declined his request for a duel. He’d been more than just disappointed, but from what they had discussed in the months since, it seemed as though it was exactly what he needed. It helped that they also began sharing a bed then, as Nil had become her travelling companion.

The second time was after she received a particularly gnarly wound from one of the Kestrels in the Zero Dawn base. He’d been quick to stitch and bandage her up, even with such limited supplies, but he had been… panicked. Sylens had been silent the whole time, though she knew he was watching. She was surprised he didn’t tell her to hurry up. Nil’s voice had broken multiple times as he spoke to her while he sewed her wound together. Even his curses sounded desperate. When he had finished, he’d pulled her into his arms and held her for what seemed like hours before pulling back, kissing her hard, and standing from the metal floor. Furthermore, he’d been overly protective when they’d fought the Eclipse hiding deep in the bunker. 

They’d been captured by Helis together. They were dropped on opposite sides of the Sun-Ring, not that it mattered. They’d always find their way back to each other. He’d been less panicked in the ring. It was a battle; he was focused on getting them out alive. In the end it wasn’t he who saved them, but Sylens. Aloy had a feeling he regretted that fact just a little.

The third and most recent time was just the other week, in the Embrace. They’d set up camp outside Mother’s Watch, after the Eclipse and corrupted machines had been cleared from the area and after Aloy had entered All-Mother alone. She was tucked into his arms as usual, his chin resting atop her head, her face pressed into his bare chest. She’d begun to cry… her silent tears soon turned into sobs and she had clung to Nil to support her. He had taken it in stride, murmuring soothing words to her as he stroked her hair, her arms, her back. The way he’d sounded made her think he was about to cry as well, but when she looked up at him, his face was carefully guarded but held a sliver of that panic she’d seen the day in the bunker. He had, however, said, “I don’t like to see you in this state, fierce one.” She had kissed him then, her shaking hands touching the sides of his face. He’d pulled her ever closer to him and listened to her vent about her troubles, as he often did. 

Aloy nodded and took his hand, interlacing their fingers and smiling tentatively. She continued walking, but it seemed her partner was frozen in place. 

“You’re not angry with me?” Nil said when she turned back with a puzzled look. 

“Should I be?” She’d heard of jealousy, but hadn’t really ever experienced it herself. Envy, yes, but there was a difference. 

“I’ve just kissed someone else, Aloy,” Nil said, as if she hadn’t already known. Oh how she wished she’d been involved. 

“Yes, I’m aware. What is your point?” Her mind drifted off to what it might’ve been like to kiss Avad, to have Nil watch her kiss Avad. 

“You return his affections,” Nil said softly. Aloy bit her lip and glanced up at the balcony. “Oh, I do hope we make it out of this, if only so I can see the look on his face when you decide to make him the mess I know you will.” 

Aloy blushed and looked away, tugging his hand so they could finally go speak with Marad. However, when he came up beside her, he turned her chin towards him and kissed her deeply but briefly. It left her craving more, but there were more important things to worry about at present.


	2. Lay All Your Love On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Aloy and Nil check on preparations, Aloy grows more and more tense until she finally breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW bro just fyi

Marad informed her that others had come for her by name, Nora braves among others she had helped throughout her travels. There was something sentimental about her friends all gathering in the same place for one last hurrah. She prayed that they would all make it out alive, even if she doubted it. 

“They’re either helping fortify the ridge, or up on the Alight, if you wish to see them and check in on the preparations,” Marad explained. “And I’ve made the apartment of Olin Delversson available to you. You can sleep there, if sleep comes.” 

Aloy thanked him and linked arms with Nil, leading him through the city to the elevators, though he already knew where they were. There were murmurs of the impending attack, but she tried to drown them out. 

As they waited for the elevator to come up, Nil stroked her hair and toyed with the beads at the ends of her braids. She leaned into him, closing her eyes briefly. A quiet moment of peace. 

When the elevator reached them, Nil was the one to tug Aloy inside and pull down the lever. 

“Don’t fret too much, huntress,” Nil murmured as they reached the bottom and walked out into Meridian village. “Everything will be alright.” She knew he was only saying it for her sake. She knew he wasn’t only here for her. He was here because he knew exactly how impossible the odds were, and despite everything a part of him still craved death. 

They visited the Spire first, hiking up the long trail to the top. The Braves were uncomfortable, which she understood and yet… it made her realise just how different she was from them. She loved this land, this city, this people. They, however, felt the complete opposite. Nil had gladly stayed a few paces away.

He wrapped his arm back around her waist when they went to talk to the Vanguard, though. Probably more jealousy, even if it was misplaced this time. Erend was only a friend, and the Vanguard meant no harm with their comments. 

They spoke with Vanasha and Uthid at the ridge, as well as Teb, Petra, Nakoa, and Elida. They also spoke with Janeva, who was only slightly surprised to see Nil. He, however, seemed pleased.

Then they walked down to the river, passing a pair of guards who whispered about Nil as they did, mentioning two battles she didn’t know of. 

Nil chuckled. “Well, I don’t like to boast.” 

“So were you there? Truly?” Aloy said, glancing back at the guards as they stopped on the riverbank. Nil shrugged, looking out at the Striders across the river. He took a deep breath, a hand on his chest. Aloy watched a smile bloom on his face. 

She recognised it as the smile he had any time they were about to go somewhere dangerous, somewhere there would be bloodshed. She sighed through her nose, her hands on her hips as she walked back and forth in front of him… thinking.

“I’ve never seen you itching for battle quite this much,” Nil mused. “It’s always there, in the look in your eyes, the tensing of your body before we engage… but never has it been so long before the fighting, before your fingers touch the bowstring.”

“I’m not itching for battle, Nil, I’m terrified,” Aloy said, stopping in her tracks and looking up at him. 

“That may be, but I know you, Aloy. Deep down you crave the song and dance of combat almost as much as I.” 

Aloy pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, closing her eyes. She tried to center herself, not wanting to prove him right, but she could so easily take down the group of Striders with a few well placed arrows. There were bandits around here somewhere, she was sure of it. Was there time for her and Nil to go out and find them? 

She shook off the thought and sat down, bringing her knees up to her chest. She dug her fingers into her calves, keeping them from reaching for her bow or her new lance. 

“Sweetheart,” Nil said as he crouched down beside her, a hand on her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Aloy blew out a breath. “Yes, I’m fine. Let’s just… let’s go to Olin’s apartment.” The sun glinted off the metal on his headpiece as she looked over at him. His face was uncharacteristically soft and she couldn’t resist embracing him. She buried her face in his chest, her hands clutching at his vest. He pressed a kiss to her hair and pulled her hands from him, holding them in his own. 

He helped pull her to her feet and lead her back to the city. She had shown him where Olin’s apartment was as they were on their way to the preparation sites, and he had no trouble finding it and bringing her inside. 

They ascended the stairs and took off their packs and weapons. Nil removed his headdress and set it gently on an end table, revealing his hair, his head shaved on the sides. Aloy watched him as he carefully took off his armour and set it next to his headdress. He slipped off his vest after that, leaving him bare from the waist up. 

Aloy took off the outer layers of her armour as Nil laid down atop the covers. It was all so routine that it almost allowed her to relax as she tucked herself into his side, her hand resting over his heart. Almost. 

Aloy sat up a bit, hovering over her lover. Nil stared up at her, a brow raised. She leaned down and kissed him, softly at first, but Nil grasped her bare waist and pulled her on top of him. He groaned as she ground down against his hardening cock. 

She didn’t need to bother rolling them over because Nil had her pinned down to the bed within moments, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She lost herself in his lips, in the way he caressed her skin.

Aloy whined when he pulled away, but bit her lip when he untied the front of the silk she had wrapped around her chest. He dipped his head to trail kisses down her neck and along her collarbones. 

“Sun and shadow, I don’t know how I forget just how lovely you are,” Nil whispered against her skin. He breathed her in, his hands braced on either side of her. He lifted one to skim over her body. She sighed and arched her back into his touch, her fingers sliding into his hair. 

As his lips explored her chest, his fingers toyed with her breasts, rolling and twisting her nipples between them. She gave a tug to his hair when he replaced his fingers with his mouth. 

Nil scraped his teeth over her nipple and along the underside of her breast. A low moan slipped from her lips as he sucked at the soft flesh. She had a feeling his biting kisses would leave marks, and she found she didn’t mind. 

He eventually stopped fondling her breasts and continued his trail of kisses down to her abdomen. His thumbs brushed against her inner thighs, exposed by the cut of her leggings, and she gasped, her hips bucking up. 

“Nil—“ She tugged at his hair again. 

Nil glanced up at her with a grin as he cupped her teasingly. She licked her lips and he tracked the movement before efficiently removing her leggings. He hummed lowly, nudging her centre with his nose, a content smile on his face. 

Aloy’s eyes fell closed, her breath hitching. She ground down, but he had already turned his head to kiss her inner thigh. He claimed her there, too, the combination of slight pain and pleasure making her dizzy. 

“Nil, please,” Aloy bit out, trying to move his face where she wanted but she had barely any leverage in this position. 

Nil let out a small laugh, his breath fanning over her core. “Please what, my little huntress?” Aloy growled and he sent her another annoyingly attractive grin before settling himself properly between her legs, wrapping his arms around her thighs. 

She jerked at the first touch of his tongue against her. He met her gaze, his eyes blinking as lazily as his tongue moved. Her hand in his hair pressed him closer to her, which only made him smile and nudge her clit with his nose.

“Goddess,” she breathed and squeezed her eyes shut. 

Skimming his blunt nails over her thighs, Nil led her closer and closer to the edge. He brought one hand down to tease her entrance while he sucked her bud into his mouth. She moaned, squeezing her legs tighter around his head. 

Nil groaned in response, the vibrations sending shivers through her body. His fingers slipped inside of her and pumped in and out, curving slightly as they did. It wasn’t long after that that she tumbled over the edge, one hand clenched in the duvet. 

He lapped up her juices languidly before coming up to kiss her again. Aloy pulled him down, her arms wrapping around his neck. Despite the tension already leaving her body, she couldn’t help but feel warmth gathering in her again as Nil pressed closer to her. She could feel him throbbing through his thin trousers. 

Aloy lifted her hips to grind against him and he let out a shaky breath. 

“A bit needy this evening, hm?” Nil said as he climbed off of her to remove his trousers. She was too distracted to be annoyed with his teasing. He lined himself back up with her entrance and pushed in and in until she was so full she could hardly think. 

She tossed her head back, shutting her eyes tight when he shifted slightly, but made no move to do anything else. Letting out a long whine, she writhed around him. 

Nil licked a long stipe up the column of her neck before his hand traced over the sensitive skin. His hand grasped her neck, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Nil, what…  _ oh _ ,” Aloy gasped out as he shifted inside her again, her head spinning. He released her neck and then his fingers were on her chin, tilting it down. 

“Look at me,” Nil said, his voice smooth like silk. He caressed her face with the back of his hand and she opened her eyes. He smiled. “That’s it, good girl.” 

She bit her lip to hold back her moan. Goddess, this man was going to be the death of her. He then took her hands and interlaced their fingers beside her head. 

Staring into her eyes, Nil finally began to move. He set a torturously slow pace, one that she hated. He knew this, of course. She could see it in the smirk on his face, even if it faltered slightly every few thrusts. 

Aloy wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed into her and they both groaned at the slight change in pressure. Nil’s hips thrusted sharply into hers and his eyes fluttered. 

“Are you going to fuck me properly now?” Aloy drawled, gazing into her lover’s striking grey eyes. Her amused smile soon shifted into slightly parted lips as he indeed picked up his pace. 

Nil took her bottom lip between his teeth, his brows furrowed. When he released it, she surged up to kiss him. It was sloppy and wet, but she wanted more.

He hit that spot inside of her and she ground her hips down, trying to find more of that friction. All the while, Nil continued to worship her body, his lips pressing kisses anywhere he could reach as he murmured her name and sweet nothings. 

He let go of her hands and reached down to rub at that little bundle of nerves. Her breathing became more and more unsteady. Aloy tangled her fingers in his hair, his face so terribly close to hers.

He brought her closer and closer to her climax and smiled oddly at her, his eyes scanning her face, just before she reached it. “There it is, let go, fierce one.” And she did, tugging roughly on his hair and sinking her teeth into the spot between his neck and shoulder. 

He groaned as she felt him twitch and spill into her a few thrusts later, both his arms shaking where they held him up. Aloy pulled away from his neck to watch his face, so unguarded and rife with pleasure.

She cupped his face in her hands and his eyes widened.  _ I love him _ , she thought. She opened her mouth to tell him so, but he looked slightly terrified of what she was going to say, so she decided to kiss him softly instead. 

Nil relaxed into her in a way he really only did after sex. Eventually though, he pulled out of her and slid off. Humming, he sat up. 

“What a mess we’ve made,” he said, looking down at her. Aloy rolled her eyes at his tone, but was glad when he left the room and returned with a damp rag to clean them both up. 

Nil put his trousers back on before lying back down beside her. She curled into him and closed her eyes. She huffed when she remembered that there would likely be a guard coming to inform them of movement in the west, and that she should probably be wearing some kind of clothing. 

Nil didn’t protest when she got out of bed and pulled on the undergarments that went under her shield-weaver armour. She didn’t think her Blazon would be the best option in the scale of battle she was expecting. Invincibility, however, didn’t sound so bad.

Aloy crawled back into bed and Nil held her close the way he had in their tent outside Mother’s Watch. It was comforting enough that she soon fell into a deep sleep. 


	3. Maybe You Are Fireproof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end.... (of the game)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no i won’t elaborate pls enjoy and ignore my clear dislike of writing action/battle. also this chapter is short... sorry?

Aloy was roused from sleep just after dawn the next morning. Honestly, she was surprised she had gotten to sleep that long. The guard was quick to explain that Avad awaited them in the temple before leaving. 

Her and Nil dressed swiftly and jogged down to the temple, where a small group was gathered looking out at the horizon, the Sun-King standing near the balcony apart from the guards. Avad turned at their approach, a mixed expression on his face. She was slightly glad that Nil’s scarf covered the mark she left on him last night. 

Aloy strode up to the railing examining the sight ahead: smoke billowing up in the distance. Avad and Nil stayed a step behind her. 

“Campfires, perhaps?” Avad said from her left. “Massing forces for the long march to the city gates?” 

Aloy shook her head. “That’s not wood smoke.”

“Then what is it?” Avad asked, sounding worried. He should be. 

“The end,” Aloy said as she turned towards him. “Or how it begins anyway.” Not a moment after she spoke, there was an explosion. She whipped around to see. 

Avad came up to the rail next to her and watched in horror as a landslide created a shortcut for the machines to cut through. “The Deathbringers you spoke of?” 

Aloy’s heart clenched at the fear in his voice. He was trying to stay calm, she could tell, but she knew him. She wished she could reach out and comfort him but there was no time. 

“To the guns! To the guns!” she cried, unable to tear her eyes from the ground below. When she heard no movement she turned around to look at the frozen guards. “Now!”

Still, no one moved. 

“By the sun, do as she says!” Avad said, anger in his voice. The guards then hurried down the steps, leaving the three of them alone in the temple. Aloy watched them ready the Oseram cannons below. 

Nil was stewing, a hand on his chin, as Avad approached her. 

“Will the guns hold them back?” he said, his eyes focused on her alone. 

“We’re about to find out,” Aloy replied, glancing up at him and finding his expression too raw to look at for more than a second. 

Avad opened his mouth to speak again, but an explosion occurred below them, destroying the railing in front of them. They both stumbled back a step, and Nil came up behind them. They all looked over the edge at the fighting below. 

“Helis?” Avad said, alarmed as the Kestrel cut down one of the guards. He reached for his sword, but Aloy grabbed his wrist. 

“No, rally the Vanguard, and send reinforcements,” Aloy pleaded, squeezing his wrist. She could feel Nil’s gaze sliding between the two of them. 

She released his wrist and began backing up, meaning to go defend those below, but Avad grabbed her arm, his brown eyes wide. “Aloy, no!”

“We need those guns!” she said, tugging her arm out of his grasp. She started jogging away and he called out to her. 

“He will cut you down!” 

She paused, nearly tripping over herself. Her eyes burned as she met his own. They stared at each other, both breathing heavily. “Not this time.”

Strangely, Nil lunged for her as she ran off the edge of the balcony and rappelled down the side of the mesa. She could hear him swear as she landed on the same level as Helis and the Eclipse. 

She had to brush it off, as she was immediately made a target. Aloy rolled and shot a fire arrow at the cultist nearest to her. 

“You. Have vexed me long enough,” she heard Helis shout. 

“Should’ve fought me in the Sun-Ring, then,” Aloy replied as she took down more of his precious Eclipse. A Deathbringer shot at their level and the floor crumbled. She lost her balance slightly but quickly regained it. 

“Accept it,” he yelled. “Accept your weakness.” She shook her head, annoyed. 

A moment later, a kinder voice called to her, “Aloy! Behind you!” She barely had time to whip around and take out her lance before Helis was upon her. 

His sword met the shaft of her spear, the impact making her grit her teeth. She caught a flash of red out of the corner of her eye and knew Nil had joined her and was cutting down the last of the cultists. 

Aloy huffed and shoved Helis away from her. He seemed surprised at her strength, and she used it to her advantage, slicing at his abdomen. It, helpfully, stunned him. She was able to get a few more minor hits on him before he regained his ability. 

Aloy ducked when he swung at her and flung rope around his ankles, pulling as hard as she could until he stumbled. He fell to his knees and Aloy straightened, bringing the tip of her spear to his chest. 

“Impossible,” Helis groaned. “I am chosen. This was not meant to be!”

“None of this was meant to be, Helis!” Aloy growled. “You made it happen. Followed your orders, butchered so many— and for what?”

“To die on your knees, used like a pawn by a power you don’t even understand?”

“You… pity me?” Helis choked out. 

“Turn your face to the sun,” Aloy said, echoing the words he had once said to her. Then she stabbed him efficiently and moved out of the way as he fell forward. 

When he lay dead, she dropped her hands to her sides, closing her eyes tightly. Hands touched her face, and she startled, raising her lance, but it was only Nil. Already, blood splattered his face, but his hands were gentle on her. 

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fell closed again. She tilted her head up, needing more to ground her, but Nil pulled away. 

“There is more to be done, huntress,” he said softly. “To the ridge.”

Aloy nodded and looked around for a way down. She ended up having to pry open a door to reach the zip line. Her and Nil looted the supply crate before using the zip line to get down to the ridge. 

The fighting was made easier by the Oseram cannons, which took down the larger machines much faster than she ever could. She lost her lover in the midst of cutting down a corrupted Scrapper. She told herself he’d be fine. 

She looked for him when there was a lull, but deemed crafting ammunition to be more important. She was right about that, of course, as the next wave brought Glinthawks and a Stormbird among others. 

After the Stormbird was down, Aloy retreated to restock her medicine pouch, breathing jaggedly. There were shouts of alarm and she looked up from the salvebrush she’d been gathering. 

Her eyes went wide just before the collection of Deathbringers opened fire and the world went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cliffhanger is only here because there are a few homies out there reading this not knowing the game and so i wanted drama... also!! i have a lot of footage of me defending the ridge if anyone like... wants to see it like no one does but i thought i would toss it out there... anyway hope u enjoyed... comments are always appreciated xx


	4. I See Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy defeats HADES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly regurgitating the game in this one but there are uh.... some interesting changes I made

When Aloy opened her eyes, she was looking at the sky, clouded with smoke as Dervahl had once promised he would cause. He seemed so small compared to the Deathbringer now dragging along what must be HADES. That was all she saw before falling unconscious again. 

When she opened her eyes the next time, Teb was hovering over her. Everything— _ everything _ —hurt. 

“Aloy!” he said as she sat up, wincing in pain. 

“Teb?” she muttered, rubbing her forehead. 

“By All-Mother, you survived. I thought you were killed,” Teb said. He helped her to her feet. She looked around. 

“The others…” Her heart pinched as she thought of her friends and allies fighting beside her…. of Nil. “Are they—?”

“No, no—wounded, but alive, mostly,” he explained. She doubted that any of her friends would have stayed behind to heal… no, they’d all be out there fighting still. She rolled her neck. “The machines blasted through, then kept going!”

This didn’t surprise her. She placed a hand on his shoulder as he continued explaining what had happened. “Take care of the others, Teb…. I’ve got to go.”

She took a health elixir from her pouch and chugged it down, ignoring the bitter taste as she looked out at the path of destruction. That was really the only way to describe the complete chaos of burning buildings and fighting. 

She stumbled backwards as a building collapsed in front of her. “Gotta press on,” she muttered and did just that. 

She nearly wept when she heard that voice she loved so dearly just a little further down the path. 

“This is where I belong, Aloy! But the Spire calls to you!” Nil called to her as he and Uthid fought a Longleg. She joined them, despite his words, shooting at the machine. 

“Huntress, go!” Nil said when he noticed her beside him. He slashed at the Longleg, removing components from its body. 

“Come with me!” Aloy rolled to get out of the machine’s path. Nil didn’t respond, which she knew was a no. She frowned. “Nil, please!” 

They finished destroying the machine and Nil turned to her, though his grey eyes were watching the scene around them. “This is your fight, fierce one, not mine. You can do it on your own.”

His calmness made her angry. “I know that, but I want you to come with me!” She grabbed his wrist before he could run off to fight the machine she heard screeching behind her. 

Nil gave her a puzzled look, glancing between her and the machine. “Why?”

“Because I love you!” Aloy blurted. Nil’s wide eyes shot to hers, his mouth hanging open. As they stood there staring at each other, another Longleg launched itself at them and they were both knocked sideways. Aloy, with her ancient armour, was fine, but it took Nil a minute to get up. 

“You can’t say things like that, Aloy,” Nil said to her, though he spoke so low that she could barely hear him over the machines and crackling fires. She lunged and removed the Longleg’s belly component. “You’re going to get us killed.”

“Well, it’s true!” Aloy said, hating that they were bickering over the simple fact that she loved him. When the machine was down, she turned to him again. “So, are you coming?”

His answer was to stride up to her, grasp her face, and kiss her hard. He pulled away with that wild look in his eyes and gestured for her to lead on. 

They trudged on, their outfits becoming wet as they crossed the river. Aloy looked up when they reached the base of the Alight and froze. 

“HADES is already transmitting,” she said aloud. She thought of those above, the Braves, the Vanguard. She began to run up the path, wishing there was a way for her to easily scale the mesa. 

Nil followed after her, catching her when she nearly fell off a crumbling bridge. They reached an outcropping and spotted their allies. Aloy rushed forward. 

“You’re alive,” she breathed as she reached them, her eyes burning with tears of relief. 

“Aloy!” Erend said, his face brightening. “It’s Aloy! Well… you can see that.” Despite the world crumbling around them, Aloy smiled. 

“We thought you’d fallen at the ridge,” Varl explained. 

“No, the ridge fell on me,” Aloy said. Nil snorted, coming up beside her. Her face became serious. “Look, there isn’t a lot of time left. I have to face HADES.”

“My fight,” Aloy said. “I can’t ask you to come with me.” Not them… Nil was… different. Her and Nil shared a lack of respect for their own lives, but these people? These kind people? No, she couldn’t ask them to possibly lay down their lives in the face of a machine that she was literally born to destroy. 

“We were about to go over the top anyway, right?” Erend said, glancing over at Varl. 

“Right,” Varl agreed. It seemed that battle had bonded the Oseram and the Nora. 

“The Metal Devil must fall,” Sona said. Aloy took a deep breath and nodded. 

She was the first to scale the rock face, her lover close behind as he always was. They snuck up and hid behind a pillar. Aloy peeked around the pillar at the Spire. 

“Arrival of Entity… has been anticipated. Entity will not halt transmission,” HADES said from the base of the Spire. His voice sent chills over her and Nil placed a steady hand on her back. 

Corruption flowed out of HADES’ core and Aloy tapped her Focus as it came towards her. She twisted and turned as the lines of her Focus’ aura turned red instead of their usual purple-ish colour. 

“To contrary, calculations are precise,” HADES said as she heard Nil say her name hesitantly. “Presence of Entity… has been accounted for.” 

Then a bolt of corruption shot towards a Deathbringer, awakening it. Aloy sucked in a breath and ducked back behind the pillar. She squeezed her eyes shut and reached blindly for Nil’s hand. She felt like the scared little girl who had tumbled into a bunker full of dead bodies. 

“I’m with you, dear one, until the end,” he said in her ear when he took her hand. She opened her eyes and lolled her head towards him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead again. “Let’s get this over with.” 

It took longer than she would’ve liked to defeat the Deathbringer. Who knew what kind of destruction the machines the transmission had raised had caused in that time. Two or three waves of lesser machines came through while they were battling the Deathbringer. The Braves and Vanguard took care of them, and Nil guarded her closely, making sure any machines that came within a few metres of her were quickly vanquished. 

As soon as the looming machine was down, Aloy raced for the Spire.

“System threat: imminent,” HADES said as she approached. 

“Yeah, you think?” Aloy said through gritted teeth as she jabbed her lance into the glass eye-like bit of the core. She stabbed it again and electricity coursed through her body. The world went white and then she was in… the machine… or at least it’s mind. 

She turned around in a circle, taking in the space. The corrupted core was off to the left, and a holographic Elisabet appeared to the right. 

“Master override, armed. To activate, state name and rank,” a synthetic voice said, sounding like it came from everywhere. 

Aloy stared up at Elisabet, reaching up her hand as she spoke, “Elisabet Sobeck, Alpha Prime.”

“Master override, activated. Purging extinction protocol.” 

The hologram disappeared and she yanked her hand from her spear. She backed up just before a blast knocked her off her feet. She watched the sky as blue light pulsed from the core. 

When it was over, she pushed up to her feet and stared at the core for a moment before moving on in a daze. She felt like she could finally breathe. She followed a path out to an outcropping and looked out at the city ahead, the destruction below. 

Aloy heard footsteps approaching her and she turned. Erend was closest to her and touched her shoulder. Her lips twitched up and she glanced to Varl a few feet away. He nodded to her, a smile on his face. 

Nil was close behind them, and she smiled tentatively at him before turning back to the city. She lifted her bow and could hear cheers rise up around her, and could swear she could hear them from the balcony she knew Avad was on. She wished she could see the look on his face when he realised their victory. 

Her companions continued cheering after she dropped her arm. She toyed with her necklaces as she walked towards a tree on a jutting out bit of rock. Her eyes fell closed and she breathed in deep the air. 

Strong hands slid around her waist after a while. She relaxed back into Nil with a contented smile. He nestled his face in her neck, the feathers of his headdress tickling her face. She reached up and stroked her fingers down the side of his face. 

“You did it,” he mumbled against her skin. 

Still awed at that fact, all she could say was, “Yeah, I did.”


	5. We’re Begging for Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy says unkind things but it actually gets Nil to talk about his feelings so...

When Aloy returned to the city, she was informed that Avad had requested her presence at the Palace. This didn’t surprise her, and she likely would’ve dragged Nil up there even if he hadn’t requested to see them. 

Avad was pacing, a pensive look on his face, when they entered the Solarium. 

“Avad?” Aloy said, wondering what he was thinking so hard about. His head shot up and his face brightened enormously. 

She was engulfed in his arms before he spoke a word. He held her for a few moments until he eventually pulled back… just a bit. His hands came up to cup her face. 

“You’ve saved us yet again,” Avad said. “I should know by now to never doubt your success, but I’ll admit I was a little worried there.”

His eyes were tracing over her face and fell to her lips. She smiled slightly. 

“About what I said before…” Avad began, brushing his thumb over her lips. “I _was_ confused after Ersa, but—“

“Avad, just kiss me,” Aloy said, wrapping her arms around his neck. His brows shot up, but he soon obliged her. 

It was soft and gentle in a way her and Nil’s kisses so often weren’t and she liked it. There was the added thrill of Nil watching them. She had a feeling the look on his face would be one that sent heat straight to her core. 

Aloy bit down on Avad’s lower lip, which drew a moan from his mouth, his hands tightening on her before he pulled away. His cheeks were flushed and she glanced over at Nil with a little smile. He held back a laugh as Avad turned to him. 

The king seemed to hesitate voicing the words that were on the tip of his tongue. 

Nil sighed. “She knows, Avad. She overheard our conversation yesterday.” 

Somehow, Avad’s blush deepened. “Oh. Well, then, um…” 

Nil shook his head with a smile. “Oh, sweetheart.” He pulled Avad in with a hand wrapped around his neck and kissed him. 

Aloy had never seen two other people kissing… at least not this close and not with this much… passion. Avad clung to Nil’s vest, as she often did, and Nil’s hands pressed them ever closer together. 

Avad was the one to pull away again, though he took Nil’s hand. “You scared me.” He took Aloy’s hand as well. “You both did...Don’t ever do that again.”

“What? Jump off a ledge without warning? I can’t make any promises,” Aloy said, her voice light. Both men frowned. 

“I didn’t like it either,” Nil said, to her surprise. 

“I’ve done it hundreds of times,” Aloy said, waving them off. 

“Not into battle where you’re the only target,” Nil growled. 

“Actually, yes. I took down swarms of Eclipse and corrupted machines all by myself until I decided I liked having you around,” Aloy snapped. “Oh, wait, maybe it was the opposite. Maybe it was when you decided you liked me enough to get involved in a ‘political situation’.” Nil narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but she pressed on. “Even then I don’t know if it was really about me or about the bloodshed you crave.”

“I don’t see how _that_ has anything to do with me not wanting you to get yourself killed,” Nil said, annoyingly calm. His face was carefully guarded. She hated it. “Believe it or not, I do—“

“What? Have feelings?” Aloy said and regretted it when Nil winced almost imperceptibly. “All you could do when I told you I love you was stare at me in shock. Is that what you did when Avad told you the same thing? Has nothing changed?” Her voice cracked involuntarily. 

“Aloy—“

“I’m going to change. I’m sweating buckets in this outfit,” Aloy said, eyes burning as she turned and hurried down the steps. 

———

Avad watched the fiery girl go, her hair streaming in the wind. The boy—man, now—he loved watched her as well, his heart in his eyes in a way he hadn’t ever seen. 

When she was out of sight, Nil’s head dropped to his hands. “Fuck,” he muttered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Sa—Nil,” Avad said, stepping towards him. 

“I need to hit something,” Nil said when he looked over at him. Avad frowned, knowing Nil was one misstep away from shutting him out completely.

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea,” Avad said, worrying his bottom lip. Nil’s grey eyes narrowed, and his lips were crushing into his before he could stop him. 

Avad let out a small noise and kissed him back until Nil’s hands started toying with his waistband. He pulled back with a frown. 

“That is not the best idea either, my love,” Avad said, pulling Nil’s hands from his body. His heart clenched when Nil’s mask slipped and revealed his pain. 

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Nil said, his voice raw. “I can’t fuck, I can’t fight. What else is there?”

“Well,” Avad began, taking Nil’s hand in his and pulling him towards one of the sofas. “There is that thing called talking.” 

Nil rolled his eyes, but sat down without a fight. “I’ve never been good at that.”

Avad laughed sadly. “Yes, I know, Sahad...” Nil shrugged and wouldn’t meet his gaze. “What’s so scary about love?”

“It makes you too vulnerable,” Nil said quietly. “Feeling it is already… messy. You can’t control it. But giving voice to it…” He shook his head. “They could throw it back in your face in a moment.”

“That’s what you did, at least from Aloy’s perspective,” Avad said, tilting his head to the side. “You threw it back in her face.”

Nil suddenly looked alarmed. “That wasn’t my intention.”

Avad smiled sadly. “I know.” He reached up and brushed his thumb across Nil’s cheek for a moment before dropping his hand and looking away.

“I did the same thing to you, didn’t I?” Nil said, sounding smaller than he’d ever heard. Avad shrugged. “No, I did.” He tugged his hand and Avad met his gaze. “Avad… I’m sorry. I—“

“I know, Nil. You don’t have to explain yourself to me, though your apology is appreciated.”

“I missed you,” Nil admitted. Avad knew it was one of the ways he said ‘I love you’ and was probably the closest thing he would get today. 

The Sun-King smiled softly and cupped Nil’s face with his free hand. Nil, surprisingly, leaned into the touch, his eyes closing. “I missed you, too,” Avad said. 

Nil turned his face into Avad’s hand and kissed his palm. 

“You should go find her,” Avad said gently. 

Nil sighed. “I know. She’s probably hiding somewhere she knows I won’t think of.” 

Avad hummed, trailing his hand down to Nil’s thigh. “Better get looking then.”

———

As soon as Aloy reached the apartment, she broke, the weight of the day crumbling down on her. She had just saved the world. She should be happy or at least not crying in what was once the home of a man she spared months ago. 

She trudged up the stairs, trying to get herself under control again. It didn’t work. After she’d stripped to her undergarments, she flung herself onto the bed and buried her face in the pillow. She sobbed and screamed and raged until she could no more. 

At that point, she proceeded to fall asleep. 

An unknown amount of time later, she was awoken by a hand on her shoulder. She blinked her eyes open and smiled sleepily when she saw Nil in front of her until she remembered everything she’d said to him. 

Suddenly very awake, she sat up, and Nil took a step back, looking startled. 

“Nil, I’m—“

Nil cut her off. “Don’t apologise.” He sat down on the edge of the bed as her brows knitted together. “I should be the one apologising. I… didn’t know my silence had hurt you. You must understand that was never my intention, but I am nevertheless sorry, huntress.”

“I said a lot of things I didn’t mean,” Aloy said quietly, toying with a loose thread on the duvet. “I understand why you had reservations about the Eclipse…”

“And yet your words had some truth to them. At least your truth,” Nil said. “You should know that my priority has been you since the day you declined my duel.” 

Aloy’s eyes shot to his, finding them soft and sincere. He laid his hand on the mattress, palm up, offering it to her. She took it. 

“My being afraid when you jumped off the balcony had nothing to do with me doubting your abilities,” Nil continued. “I was… afraid for you. I fear for your life… often. Not only just for all you have yet to do, to see, but because without your flame guiding me… I’m lost.”

“You love me,” Aloy said, her head cocked to the side. She realised what she said and opened her mouth to say something to smooth it over, but Nil’s eyes were searching her face.

“You’ve been crying,” he said plainly, diverting the conversation as usual. 

“It’s been a long day,” Aloy said, as if he didn’t already know, as if he hadn’t walked with her through that trail of fire and blood. 

“I didn’t mean to avoid what you said. I just noticed. I don’t like when you cry, fierce one,” Nil said. Aloy’s cheeks warmed but she didn’t think her partner noticed. “I... don’t think I let myself acknowledge it fully because I had no idea you felt the same.” She knew he was talking about the loving her thing now. He often switched topics without transition. “Also because it terrifies me.”

“Oh, Nil, I know that,” Aloy said, placing her free hand on his thigh. “I’m around you enough to know certain things even though you don’t give voice to them. Which means I know where to strike to hurt you in an argument, and I _am_ sorry for the things I said.”

Her lover leaned forward and kissed her briefly. “You should get dressed. Avad told me he wanted us to come to the Palace for dinner. Really, he yelled it after me as I was headed off to find you.” Aloy snorted and he stood, tugging on her hand. “But anyway, you slept almost the rest of the day away so hurry or we’ll be late, my little huntress.”

Aloy rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She changed into her Blazon as quickly as she could, feeling much cooler. Before she could start down the stairs, Nil wrapped an arm around her bare waist and pulled her against him. She sucked in a breath and tilted her head up.

Nil pushed her hair out of her face and trailed a finger down from her temple to her chin. “You’re so beautiful, my darling.” Aloy hummed, ignoring the heat flooding her cheeks. He kissed her gentler than she had come to expect from him when he had that look of desire in his eyes. 

“Let’s go,” she said, pulling away but offering her hand to him. He took it and squeezed it as she led him out of the apartment.


	6. At The End of The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re Adjusting and there’s smut

The next few weeks were a blur of meetings and rebuilding, nights at the palace, and trips to the hunting grounds. Nil had tried his hardest to exclude himself from the meetings, which focused on political matters, but Aloy and Avad had forced him to stay. He had to admit, they weren’t… awful, but he certainly wasn’t going to become a statesman. 

The first week had been difficult for him in the wake of the battle, having nowhere to go where he wasn’t gawked at or anywhere to put his energy… well, except for nights with Aloy… even then, he was on edge. She’d dragged him down to the Greatrun Hunting Grounds. It was a bit of a trek even with the Broadheads Aloy obtained. They’d had to camp by the river, out of sight of the nearby Stormbird.

Watching Aloy take down the machines did more to take the edge off than doing it himself. She was far better at it than him, seeing as Nil had done his best to avoid machines while on his hunt for bandits. Plus her focus offered her advantages that he couldn’t even fathom. 

He had tried it on once. The focus, that was. It was overwhelming, and he hadn’t inquired about it since then. Still, Aloy had mentioned it was able to communicate over distances. Perhaps he’d insist on having one if they ever needed to be separated in the future. 

Avad seemed quite relieved when they returned the following day. He’d kissed both of them soundly and arranged to have food brought up. They’d stayed at the palace late into the night, and it was far from the last time.

In the past week or so, kissing had begun taking up more and more of their free time. It had gotten to the point that Aloy had seriously told him that she didn’t mind if Nil and Avad slept together if she wasn’t around. Nil had yet to be in a position where such permission would be necessary, but the thought had certainly crossed his mind. 

At present, Nil and Aloy were perched on a pile of crates eating lunch with some members of the Vanguard, including Erend. The Carja man had become less jealous and more indifferent to him, mostly because he kept a respectful distance from Aloy and because his conversation while they were working wasn’t horrible.

Nil smiled at Aloy as she burst out laughing at something one of the Vanguardsmen said, her hand falling to his thigh to steady herself. She glanced over at him when she’d steadied her breathing, her green eyes as bright as the sun, and smiled back. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, unable to stop himself. Aloy hummed and interlaced their fingers when he pulled away.

They went back to work after a short while, all of them quickly working up a sweat in the heat of the desert sun. Nil passed a skein of water to Aloy. Her cheeks were flushed and made her freckles stand out as she gulped down the water, a bit dripping down her chin. She wiped it away and handed the skein back to him. He had to clench and flex his hands in order to keep from grabbing her and having her right there at the construction site.

Aloy raised a brow at him, stretching her arms over her head. Something in his expression must have shifted because she smirked and bent over to pick something up while looking over her shoulder at him. He nearly growled, but Erend came strolling over, offering to help Aloy lift whatever it was she was reaching for.

Nil turned away, letting out a long breath and running a hand through his hair. How he was going to survive four more hours of this was a mystery. 

\------

Avad looked up from his work as he heard shouts coming closer. He stood and walked towards the stairs where he found his lovers climbing them. Well, Nil was climbing them. Aloy was slung over his shoulder, squirming around like a child. 

“Nil, put me down!” Aloy cried. Avad bit back a laugh as Nil reached the top, grinning at him. The other man leaned in and kissed him, even with the spitfire still writhing around in his grip. 

“We’re going for a bath,” Nil said when he pulled away. “I hope that’s alright.”

“Quite,” Avad said, eyes flicking between the backs of Aloy’s legs and Nil’s face. 

“You’re welcome to join us, if you wish,” Nil said lowly. Avad blushed and his lover winked before walking past him towards the other set of stairs. 

“Avad, will you please tell Nil to put me down?” Aloy asked, her voice dripping with sweetness. 

“Nil—“

“No,” Nil said before he could even ask. Avad followed him up the steps to the room they’d been occupying and into the adjoining bathing room. It was here that Nil finally set Aloy down. 

“I hate you,” Aloy said to him, already beginning to strip down. Avad’s eyes widened and he turned away. 

“Whatever you say, huntress,” Nil said. Avad could hear the smirk in his voice. Aloy scoffed. The king spared a look over his shoulder, saw she was removing her leggings, and quickly turned back around. 

“You can look, you know,” Aloy teased, her voice suddenly very close to him. She touched his arm and he shuddered but let her turn him around. Avad drank her in, his mouth going dry. 

Aloy tilted her head up and he met her lips in a soft kiss. When she pulled away, she brushed a thumb over his lips. “Do you want to join us, or just sit and watch?” It sounded more like an invitation to bed than to take a bath. 

“I’ll, uh, I’ll join,” Avad said with a swallow. Aloy smiled and fiddled with metal adorning his chest. He glanced sidelong at Nil, who had already slipped into the pool of water. The other man just watched him as he began removing his clothes. 

Aloy backed away and slid into the pool with a moan that was more erotic than it ought to be. Avad tried to ignore it as he removed his headpiece and set it on the counter. His trousers came off after that and then he was bare. 

He watched Aloy lean back into Nil as she took him in, biting her lip, before he got into the bathing pool. 

“You’re gorgeous,” she said as he neared them. Nil had sat down on the bench and Aloy was perched in his lap as she reached for Avad. “Can I kiss you? I want to kiss you.” Nil’s face was half-buried in Aloy’s neck, his lips finding a certain place to settle, but his eyes were on Avad. 

Avad had no desire to deny her anything and cupped her face before leaning down to kiss her. She smiled against his lips, wrapping an arm around his neck to pull him closer. She shifted slightly and Nil groaned. 

Avad pulled back a bit and saw Nil whisper something in Aloy’s ear that had her cheeks flushing and her hand grabbing Nil’s where it gripped her hip. She nodded and stared into Avad’s eyes as she maneuvered so she was kneeling on the stone bench, straddling her lover’s lap. Nil shifted behind her, and her eyes fell closed.

“Avad,” Nil said, drawing his attention. “I’m going to fuck Aloy now, so if that’s not something you would like to witness…” He trailed off and Aloy whimpered as his hand found her breast. 

“I—do you want me to stay?” Avad said, hesitation in his voice. He wanted to, he wanted to be a part of… whatever they were to each other. 

“Yes,” Aloy breathed, locking their gazes again as Nil’s hand trailed back down to her hip. Avad nodded and sat down opposite them. Aloy whined, but Nil looked amused. Avad’s gaze dipped beneath the surface to see that they were already joined. Heat flooded him at the sight. He swallowed again as Nil lifted her up and pulled her back down as he thrusted up. 

Aloy reached up and tangled her hand in Nil’s hair as he continued his movements. Avad could feel himself hardening, but he refrained from doing anything about it. Instead, he gripped the edge of the pool and watched intently. 

Aloy tugged at Nil’s hair and he groaned, burying his face in her neck as he thrust into her. A smile tugged at her lips and her eyes found Avad’s. 

The fire in her eyes had him standing, crossing the pool, and kneeling before her. Those lovely green eyes widened when he reached out and rolled her nipples between his fingers. 

“Goddess,” Aloy gasped, her back arching and head falling back. Nil looked up, brows raised as he watched Avad continue to fondle her breasts. Nil’s pace had slowed, and Aloy writhed around on him. The soldier banded an arm around her abdomen and extended his other towards Avad. 

“Come here,” Nil murmured, taking hold of his face and pulling him up to seal their lips. Avad heard Aloy make a small noise of protest—as both men slowed their ministrations almost to a stop. However, her fingers danced across Avad’s skin and she leaned forward to press fluttering kisses to his shoulder. 

Avad moaned openly into Nil’s mouth, fingers digging into Aloy’s muscled thigh. She rolled her hips and Nil started to pick up his pace again. Aloy’s fingers twisted in his curls and tugged his head down so his lips found her breast. Avad glanced up at her and found her biting her lip, eyes shut tight. Nil’s eyes were fixed on her too. 

“Harder,” Aloy breathed, moving up and down in sync with Nil, the water rippling around them. Avad was forced to remove his lips from her, worried he’d hurt her if he kept them there. His fingers, instead, found her little bundle of nerves and rubbed it in tight circles. 

Aloy swore, throwing her head back. Avad couldn’t resist snaking his hand down to stroke himself as he watched his lovers fuck desperately. Nil’s lips were parted slightly, and Avad looked down into the water and saw his hands grasping Aloy’s hips tight enough that he thought they’d leave bruises. 

“You’re so beautiful like this, huntress,” Nil said to Aloy, breathing raggedly. “Avad thinks so, too,” Nil’s eyes trailed down to where Avad was touching himself, “Don’t you, sweetheart?” 

Avad flushed under his gaze. “It’s true, my love, you’re shining brighter than the sun.” He pressed a kiss to her jaw as he spoke. The corners of her lips turned up. 

Avad rubbed his fingers faster against her, eyes fluttering at the way he could feel Nil moving inside of her. Nil said something into Aloy’s ear again, and her breath hitched as she nodded. He appeared lost in his pleasure as he set an even more intense pace. 

After a few moments Nil’s face went slack, a low moan spilling from his lips, and his movements stuttered. A few more jerky thrusts later, Aloy’s body tensed and she fell against Avad. She pulled his hand from her as she gulped down air.

For a minute or two, the only sound was their heavy breathing. That was until Aloy shifted around and let out a frustrated sound. “Nil, get out.”

“But you’re so warm, dear one,” Nil said, voice muffled slightly. Aloy scoffed. 

“You’re a fucking weirdo, you know that?” she muttered, though Avad caught a small smile curving her lips. “Avad, help me up, please.”

Avad wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs and picked her up off of Nil. When he set her down on her feet, she leaned back into him heavily. 

“My knees hurt,” Aloy said, her lips moving against his collarbone. Avad set her back down on the bench near Nil, who slipped his arm around her waist. Avad reached over into the basket of soaps, chose his favourite and grabbed a clean rag. He pressed a kiss to Aloy’s forehead before starting to gently scrub down her body. 

Aloy smiled softly at him, her eyes tracing his body and widening imperceptibly when they landed on his still hardened member. She reached for him, but Nil shooed her off. 

“I’ll take care of him in a minute, not to worry, huntress,” Nil said, eyes meeting Avad’s. “You’ll get your chance to make him fall apart.” Aloy hummed and sat back against the wall. She took the beads out of her hair and undid her small braids as Avad worked. 

When he was done, he backed away and Aloy moved to the middle of the pool to fully submerge herself in the water. Avad watched her until Nil came up behind him and pressed a kiss behind his ear and trailed them down the column of his neck.

“She’s lovely, isn’t she?” Nil said into his ear. “I love the way you look at her,” An arm slipped around his torso, “the way you touch her,” the other hand slid down to wrap around him, “the way you react to the both of us…”

“Nil…” Avad murmured and leaned back into him. His lover smirked and stroked him languidly. His beard scratched against his sensitive skin, sending shivers through his body. 

The water splashed and both men looked up to watch their lover emerge from the bathing pool, stretching her arms over her head. 

“You’ve got a bit of soap still in your hair, huntress,” Nil said. She ran her hands over her damp hair and turned back to them. 

“No, I don’t,” Aloy said, brows furrowed. 

“By the sun,” Avad groaned as he looked her up and down. She gave him a smirk that rivaled Nil’s and winked before gathering her clothes and heading into the bedroom. 

Avad managed to turn around to face Nil, whose gaze immediately dropped to his hand on Avad’s cock. The king hissed as his hand tightened. He hadn’t had another’s hand on him in a very long time. He spent at least half of his nights nowadays lying in bed fantasising about this exact act among others, but being resigned to getting himself off alone. 

“Fuck, I can’t wait until I get to bury myself inside you,” Nil said, his eyes now back on Avad’s face. Avad’s lips parted before Nil slanted his own against them. 

This kiss was slower, deeper than the one they’d shared earlier. Avad wrapped his arms around Nil’s neck and leaned into him. His breath hitched when he felt a nail scrape against the underside of his cock. Nil smiled and slipped his tongue into Avad’s mouth with ease. 

As Nil sped up his movements, Avad pressed their foreheads together and looked down between them. He twisted his hand slightly and Avad moaned, a hand squeezing the back of Nil’s neck. 

“Like that, pretty boy?” Nil said, amusement lining his voice. Avad hummed affirmatively. Nil kissed his cheek, his soft lips lingering as he brought Avad closer and closer to the edge. 

When Avad finally came, Nil kissed his lips sweetly and made sure he was all cleaned up before embracing him tightly. This was… a bit of a surprise to Avad. 

“Nil, love, what’s going on?” he said, even though he enjoyed Nil’s fingers running through his curls.

All Nil responded with was, “I’m glad you stayed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first started writing this, I had a lot of thoughts in my head but I didn’t put any effort into outlining so I lost momentum and ultimately was Stuck so that’s all for this lil fic... hope you enjoyed 💜


End file.
